A Somewhere That's Just Waiting To Be Found
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: Stuart Pot dejo la escuela de leyes para seguir su sueño como aspirante a ser un músico reconocido, sin embargo la vida no le da su mejor cara y una racha de rechazos y audiciones fallidas lo llevan a dudar de sus decisiones y de su identidad propia. Una noche en un pueblo de Londres, un bar, y un hombre misterioso podrían ser ese evento que le regrese esperanza de soñar.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del universo de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad y plenitud de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn

Inspirado en una escena La La Land y entre un par de canciones de la misma, Someone In The Crowd, de quien también tome prestado el título y algún dialogo.

* * *

 **Notas De Autor:** La historia es narrada en segunda persona siguiendo a Stuart, poco usual pero espero no cause confusión en ningún momento.

También creo que es importante resaltar que narra un universo alterno inspirado en la película de La La Land, por lo que algunos detalles han sido totalmente cambiados. Por ejemplo, el accidente de Stuart (D-Day) no paso jamás, por lo que sus ojos y dientes están en perfecta condición y su única identidad es la de Stuart Pot, y no la de 2-D.

Dedicado **Sandy** como un regalo en respuesta a nuestra pequeña amistad, esperó que disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Nunca dejes de aspirar a ser encontrada.

* * *

 **Somewhere That's Just Waiting To Be Found**

La franja más negra que azul del cielo te abrumó a penas engulliste la noche. Era una luz entre purpura y oscura que revestía las sombras de tu rostro.

Escapabas de lo que te habías imaginado era una mala idea. Buscar la oportunidad correcta en los lugares incorrectos, una fiesta.

Te llevaste un cigarrillo a la boca asimilando la situación; _caminar_. Te hubiera gustado la comodidad y calefacción eléctrica del auto, pero preferiste tomar tu realidad como aceptación antes que resignación, después de todo la intemperie jamás te había hecho daño.

Hacía frío, pero estabas acostumbrado. Es diciembre.

En ocasiones el aire de las noches de Londres ha consolado tu cuerpo todavía más que un somnífero, o al menos a corto plazo. Creíste que era algo optimista.

Inhalaste una calada del viento casi como si fuese _éter, y_ este funcionará como sedante evaporizado, esperando consumará algún efecto. No funciona así, mejor regresaste a la nicotina.

Las calles estaban aisladas, y a pesar de desconocer la concurrencia común de por ahí, no te sorprendiste. Es navidad.

Sólo la luz artificial característica de la industrialización titilaba, y junto los automóviles que pasaban a toda velocidad desapareciendo tan pronto como habían llegado, era tu única compañía en la oscuridad.

Hay algo en la soledad que te gustaba; evoca el silencio, o al menos el silencio necesario para escucharte. Todo ser humano debería tener el poder de escuchar lo que se tiene para decir, incluso cuando esos parlamentos íntimos no parezcan, en una moral universal sanos. Como un magistrado mayor que se mantiene callado pero presente mientras vives, y cuando por fin le das el espacio alterno, da su veredicto.

Aviva conclusiones, ansiedades, y sobre todo incógnitas de toda índole. O al menos era así en tu caso.

Este era su momento, el momento de su espacio alterno. Y el análisis de esos ojos que no están cerrados jamás acometió en ti, puntualizando en lo que no quisiste ver en su instante, pero que tu consciencia sabe que sabe.

Te ayudó a caer en cuenta lo afectado que estabas. Lo que los ojos duros de tu apático juzgado te habían hecho realmente, o lo que está negativa en específico de entre decenas podría denotar.

Y es cuando la voz muerta de tu interior emprende la primera de las incógnitas.

"¿Es esta vida, la vida para ti?"

No es la primera vez que la incertidumbre se te cruzaba, incluso reconoces que es normal para cualquiera dudar de sus decisiones. No obstante, hay algo en la crudeza de los rechazos que le regresa brío a la crudeza de la realidad.

Trataste de contraponer que había un lugar para ti, sólo tenías que persistir. Te habías hecho creer que la persistencia era la clave del éxito durante años de esperar llamadas de vuelta, gestos conmovidos, o por lo menos sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

"¿Estás buscando en el lugar correcto?"

Calaste el cigarrillo de nuevo, aferrándote al tabaco. Hay algo en la soledad que no te gusta; evoca el silencio, o al menos el silencio necesario para escucharte. Deseaste tener el poder de ignorar esos parlamentos íntimos que prevalecen en la presencia de uno mismo. Sin embargo, en el silencio, es esa la única voz que se puede escuchar.

Te hizo creer que estabas evadiendo tu verdad, que te escudabas en optimismo irracional, que quizá en realidad _esa vida no era la vida para ti._ Y esa ciudad remota de Inglaterra, junto la noche a solas en la calle, tenían que decírtelo.

Sentiste tu reflejo manifestarse entre los edificios de cristal, te hizo pensar por un momento que todavía no tenías una idea de lo que tenías que hacer en el mundo, y que te veías como una de esas personas que siempre quisieron hacer algo para lo que no fueron hechos. Cargando el estuche de tu instrumento en la espalda etiquetado con años de invisibles negativas, y pesadas dudas de existencialismo. Pero había un lugar, quisiste decirte, un lugar donde descubrirías quién eras.

No conocías del todo la ciudad, y a pesar de mantenerte a flote, por un momento creíste que te habías perdido. Intentaste reconocer algo, o un indicio de los puntos que te habías aprendido, pero estabas agobiado y te era imposible la claridad.

Aceleraste el paso, sin observar mucho, e intentando concentrarte en la escena. Pasaste sitios peculiares que te hicieron descubrir que definitivamente la zona no te gustaba. La hora avanzada te recordó que tenías que dormir para asistir a una audición en la mañana. La voz todavía viva entre el silencio puntualizó en que quizá sólo estabas desperdiciando tu tiempo en las audiciones. Quizá deberías darte por vencido y replantear terminar la carrera de leyes. Suspiraste al idearte con traje de oficina y maletín, entre la visión deseaste no tener que llegar jamás a eso. Deseaste que te encontrarán a ti, aun cuando eso te convirtiera en débil.

De pronto la calle angosta trajo un sonido que parecía extenderse ante ti; música. Diste un paso y la sentiste ampliarte, el silencio se aminoraba, la música se prolongaba. Era atrayente, o al menos lo suficiente para sacarte de tu ensueño y regresarte totalmente a la realidad. Toda voz fue remplazada por el sonido de la melodía, que paso tras paso descubriste provenía de un bar cercano.

Quizá es una cosa tuya, pero no puedes concentrarte en dos cosas a la vez. Tu atención siempre es de una o de otra, y ahora era solamente del sitio que se había concretado frente ti.

No miraste la entrada, o al menos no te diste cuenta. Inminentemente estabas entrando, sin pensarlo dos veces. Como si el sonido progresivo de allí fuera magnético, y sólo obedeciera un fenómeno natural.

Magnetismo, es un concepto amplio, pero se te ocurrió.

Sofocante y oscuro; así podrías describir el interior del bar, pero sólo así, ya que no caíste en detalles, no pudiste, tus sentidos estaban perdidos, y tu atención consumida. Consumida a la música que ahora podías sentir en su estado absoluto.

Se veía como un hombre. Un hombre que fácilmente podría tener una década en el mundo más que tú, de piel verdosa y cabello desaseado. Sosteniendo un bajo.

Se veía como sus dedos larguiruchos palpando con vehemencia las cuerdas. Como la delicadeza con la que vibraban tras su caricia. Como la sincronía de su mano saltando desde la punta hasta el puente. Como el movimiento simétrico que hacían en conjunto los dedos con las cuerdas. Como sus ojos perdidos entre la canción, entre las cuerdas, o entre sus propias corrientes.

Se veía como una escena lúgubre, de un hombre que es lúgubre. Pero a su vez se veía como una escena emotiva, de un hombre que es emotivo.

Si te hubieran preguntando cómo se ve el frenesí, lo hubieras descrito a él, tocando.

Se escuchaba como una pieza descompuesta, pero cabal. Como notas graves, desbordándose entre arpegios suaves. Como una sonata despedazada entre parlamentos internos. Se escuchaba como un corazón roto. Como si la belleza en lo obsceno tuviera un sonido. Como la canción con la que uno saluda al infierno, pero también con la que despide al limbo. Como un amor imposible. Como una voz desesperada por ser escuchada, y estabas ahí, escuchándola.

Se escuchaba como ese pedacito de alma que lucha por ser percibido, ese pedacito que vive en un cuerpo que no lo hace, esa miga que quiere que la salven de lo corrompido de su realidad. Se escuchaba como la música de un espíritu definido, que sabe quién es. Pero a su vez se escuchaba como la música de un espíritu descarrillado que no está del todo hundido en su propia violencia.

Si te hubieran preguntando cómo se oye la pesadumbre de un demonio, hubieras descrito su canción, sonando.

Se sentía como un cumulo de emociones emergiendo en ti. Como el tacto frío de una lágrima deslizándose por tu mejilla, o como el calor sofocante de ella materializándose en tu ojo. Se sentía como la lira, como la inspiración.

Se sentía como la salvación que necesitabas. Como la medicina de algo que no sabías que padecías. Como la magia en la crudeza, o como el persistir de ella.

Se sentía como ese lugar al que tanto habías querido escapar, o como esa persona a la que tanto habías soñado encontrar.

Si te hubieran preguntando como se sentía ser enganchado a algo por siempre, hubieras descrito esa escena, ocurriendo.

Ocurrió en una serie de minutos contados, pero que en ningún universo hubieras contado. Fue como si durante ese lapso hubieras conocido la identidad de ese hombre misterioso, y hubieras encontrado en él toda esa descarga de energía que hacía falta en ti. Como si te hubiera dejado algo, pero a su vez hubieras robado una parte de ti para siempre.

Estabas conmovido. Aun cuando la canción terminó y la ilusión desapareció. Como si hubiera dejado algo eternamente en ti, pero a su vez hubiera robado una parte de ti para siempre.

El hombre dejó el instrumento a un lado, y parece desorientado. Pero tú por el contrario sentiste que estabas en el sitio correcto por una vez.

Sus miradas no eclipsaron más que por un segundo, y es literalmente un segundo en el que pudiste contemplar la chispa desolada de sus ojos hetecromáticos.

—¡MURDOC! — gritaron desde la barra, el hombre se giró duramente hacia la persona que le había llamado.

Fue cuando regresaste del todo a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta que la conmoción te había llevado a las lágrimas, y que te dolían levemente los labios de tanto sonreír.

También te diste cuenta de que el resto de la audiencia no parecía tan satisfecha con la música como tú. De hecho, no parecían afectados en lo absoluto. Estaban simplemente ahí, ocupándose de sus asuntos, indiferentes al hombre o a lo que acaba de manifestarles. Como si hubieras sido el único que lo hubieras escuchado en realidad y _ellos pertenecieran a otro lugar lejos de esa escena._

Notaste también que estabas en un bar de mala muerte, que la gente ahí no inspiraba confianza, y algunos de ellos te tiraban miradas sospechosas. Había olores extraños, y gritos guturales. Hombres borrachos a un punto excesivo y una pelea a pocas mesas de ti. Creíste que normalmente la situación te hubiera hecho correr inminentemente lejos, o por lo menos sentir una escalada inmensa de terror, sin embargo, no ocurrió, fue indiferente. Como si _ellos pertenecieran a otro lugar lejos de esa escena._

El hombre de nombre Murdoc era el único que pertenecía a tu escena.

Pudiste percibir la brutalidad con la que conversaba con la persona que lo había llamado, podrías afirmar incluso que entre sus labios era fácil leer palabrotas, sin embargo, permanecía encogido de hombros y con la mirada baja. Casi como si a pesar de todo, sintiera influencia de las palabras del extraño, o como si de alguna manera, le afectarán muchísimo.

Arrugaste un poco la nariz preguntándote qué podía estarle diciendo, y por qué él parecía tan concernido. Tu duda se respondió con las botas de Murdoc dando zancadas en dirección a la salida y el extraño dándose vuelta en la misma dirección donde te fue más sencillo apreciar su apariencia similar a la del mismo Murdoc.

—¡No me interesa si es Navidad o la fecha que sea, eso no fue lo que te pedí, y ahora te largas de acá! ¡Buena suerte en Año Nuevo!

Murdoc entre trancadas y murmullos se alejó de la risotada humillante de su padre y la de algunos otros de sus acompañantes del bar que lo secundaban, los cuales no tardaron en olvidarse totalmente del asunto.

A penas se aproximó a la salida, te acercaste con un montón de palabras ardiéndote en la garganta y sin una idea de cómo podrías expresarle todo lo que había hecho en ti su música. Hablaste, torpemente y sin gracia como lo hacías usualmente, pero con la plenitud absoluta de deseo por decirle algo

—Te escuché tocar y solo quería decirte que…

Murdoc te interrumpió brutalmente. Sentiste su cuerpo golpearse levemente contra el tuyo. Su presencia por una décima de segundos empujándote con su hombro sólo con el propósito de hacerte a un lado, o quizá el de cortarte el habla en un natural "No me interesa".

El golpe fue rudo, sentiste un insignificante dolor físico y otro un poco más fuerte dolor interno.

Sólo pudiste escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de él que te despertó del leve shock que te dejo su grosería, rodaste la cabeza para encontrarte con la entrada vacía e inconscientemente soltaste un suspiro, abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos que un desconocido logró ocasionar en ti.

* * *

 **Más notas de autor:** No es necesario ver la película para entender del todo la historia (aunque por supuesto ayuda muchísimo).

Aun cuando sea más que complicado relacionar a los protagonistas de La La Land con Murdoc y 2-D, pude visualizar precisamente esta escena con ellos por más de una razón. Específicamente por lo mucho que La La Land desarrolla el enriquecimiento de identidad entre dos artistas; esto me hizo pensar en lo mucho que una persona puede influir no sólo artística, sino individualmente en alguien más, y en como 2-D y Murdoc lo han hecho ya. Es por eso que me gusta proyectar a 2-D como Stuart, ya sea como una metáfora de ese alguien que él fue antes de Gorillaz y claro, antes de Murdoc.

Si, Sebastian y Mía (protagonistas de La La Land) podrían no recordarnos a Murdoc y 2-D, pero imaginar un universo donde sus circunstancias fueran similares tampoco es imposible, e incluso el hecho de que difieran tanto ayuda a darles su toque único y no el de sólo copear el guión entero de una escena.

Otra de mis motivaciones a subir esto fue **Sandy,** artista que como muchos, se puede identificar con esa aspirante a ser grande que se siente un punto pequeño entre un mundo vasto de puntos pequeños. Razón también de que la historia sea en segunda persona es la idea de que como ella, en alguna parte puedas identificarte con el personaje. Y claro, amiga con la que puedo disfrutar la belleza del 2Doc y del arte.

.


End file.
